Switch
by Tea Oxenstierna
Summary: She was just going because Finalnd and Sweden were going. Now she was trapped in that mansion with that thing as well. Can America's sister get them all out alive, or will she die trying? Has language, blood, and is based off Heta-Oni (I would like some request for extra chapters because I like this story! -)


"Hey! Is anyone in here?" I opened the heavy front door to the mansion. I knew that several of the others were in here, Austria had told me that.

"CONFEDERATE DON'T SHUT THE DOOR!" I heard the yells come from the staircase.

"Huh? Why would I shut the door…?" I asked turning to the door behind me, which was almost completely open. My hand was still on the door knob. The next thing I knew, I hit the wall across from me. My head was spinning as I looked up. Some sort of purple-blue monster now stood where I was and it shut the door with a loud bang.

"What the hell is that?!" I asked from my point on the ground. I heard no reply. I was alone now. I pulled out my pistol, the one that I had used not long ago for target practice with Big Brother Finland. I put the clip in and started to shoot.

It seemed that none of my bullets were going to do anything. I was hit again and sent sprawling to the ground. I looked to my left and saw that my pack was next to me. I grabbed it and pulled out the rifle that I had just gotten. I had yet to fire it. It took me a few minutes to assemble it. I loaded and took aim. I managed to get a bull's eye between the things eyes. It uttered a horrible screech and disappeared.

"Confederate are you okay?"

"What do you care?"

"We are sorry, but…!" The sentence was cut short. The thing was back. It charged me. I grabbed my bag and pulled something out of it but I had no time to get them active. It grabbed me by the throat. It was holding me off the ground as it's arm's length. My feet were not touching the ground. I saw black dots starting to cloud my vision. It opened its mouth I was getting close to it. I let go of the pins I had kept barely in place. All four of the grenades were now live. I looked the vile thing in the eyes as I shoved the grenades into its mouth. It dropped me, the grenades lodged in its throat. I scrambled to the nearest corner and grabbed my pack. The thing let out a horrifying shriek just before the grenades exploded. It disappeared as well.

"Woah! Confederate, when did you get those kinds of weapons?"

"Oh just shut up America! What were ya thinkin?!"

"Huh? Oh… sorry Confederate, but well, you see, if we don't keep that thing away from Italy we won't be able to get out of this place alive. So we had to get Italy out of there and kind of… sort of… leave you here to fight…" America was shamed. He stood up and held out a hand for me. I looked at it and swatted it away. I stood up with difficulty and gathered the items that had been scattered.

"Confederate… please, listen to us."

"Ya know what Canada? Ya can take yer non schalant attitude and take it to the place ya hid Italy!"

"Confederate… please… do you think you can help us? Please… you see you are the only other one here that can use magic other than England, right?"

"Yea, so what?"

"Well, you see that thing, when England last fought it, well… he went blind, and Romano and Spain are stranded in the past."

"WHAT?! Where is he?"

"We'll take you there."

"Alright."

The place turned out to be simply up the stairs. It was hidden behind a heavy iron door in another room. I looked around the small space. It was larger than one would think. I had little time to think though. America and Canada hurried me over to where England was laying. At first I thought him asleep. That was until I saw him move his head in reaction to the sound made when we had entered.

"Who is there?"

"Hey England, you'll never guess who just showed up and beat that Thing DOWN!"

"America, you shouldn't do that."

"Guess? America you know I do not like guessing. Who the bloody hell is it?" I stood there watching as the three brothers fought. I thought it tremendously funny for some reason. I started to laugh.

"That laugh… it does not belong to anyone that was previously in the mansion…"

"England ya seem in a… less than chipper mood." I said still laughing.

"Confederate! But what are you doing here?"

"I got finished trainin with Finland and Sweden when we got Austria's text. We came as soon as we could. The door was unlocked when I tried it but that Thing attacked me before anything else could be done. But enough 'bout that. I heard you lost your sight battlin that Thing."

"Yea. I used too much magic at one time. My magic here is limited and I had been gaining it back bit by bit… then I just use it all and then some. I lost my sight as compensation for the bloody toll."

"Well then is that all? And here I was almost hopin for a decent challenge. Don't worry England. You will have your sight back in a few moments." I stretched as I was talking. I finally cracked my knuckles and started to conjure the spell. It only took a little while and I finally managed to restore 10% of England's magic. I reached over and removed the bandages off his eyes.

"There I bet that's better than total darkness right?" I asked smiling. England's eyes had cleared up, the cloudy fog that was over his eyes was gone.

"C- Confederate?! How on Earth did you do that?!"

"Isn't it obvious? I had a good teacher after all." I said laughing, "Now, we need to get Spain and Romano back from the past."

"Oh? Yes! That is right! When I used all my power, Spain and Romano were stranded in the past because the portal disappeared."

"Right! Now England, you need to tell me the spell so I can open the portal and get them back."

"Right."

"Aww you two are so boring! I'm going to find China and Russia in the annex."

"That is fine Prussia." We both said. Combining our magic, we could pull Romano and Spain from the past but something was wrong. Spain was supporting Romano who was having trouble breathing.

"Romano? Hey! Spain, what's wrong with Roma?" I asked trying to get him to respond.

"I don't know. We were surrounded by those things and the next thing I knew Romano was collapsed and he was in agony." Spain said pacing while I got Romano to blink a few times.

"Wait… Where is Italy at?" I asked. I didn't see him or Germany. Then we heard the panicked yells. Germany, Prussia, Russia, and China all came bursting into the room. They were carrying Italy, who deathly pale.

"What happened?!" America yelled. As they put Italy on the bed next to Romano's.

"He collapsed, he isn't responding to anything either." Germany stuttered out. I turned and examined Italy. I couldn't feel a pulse… I put my ear to his chest. His heart had stopped. I looked at England and to Germany. They could read what was spelled out on my face. Germany collapsed in a fit. Prussia and America had to hold him back. England, Canada, and France, and I began trying to get Italy's heart to start again.

We continued to try. We would not stop. Eventually France and Canada gave up, leaving me and England. Then England quit. I continued on and after several more hours, I got Italy breathing again. He lay on the bed gasping for air. I sighed and got up. Germany and Prussia quickly took my place. I sighed and leaned against the wall, my energy was spent.

"Confederate? Are you alright?" America asked me. I nodded.

"Ya know what Union? I think that whatever this Thing here is, I think I can help y'all." I said in my long southern drawl. He nodded.

"Yea, you really can work miracles, you know that? Everyone else gave up, trying to revive Italy. But you didn't. Why?"

"Do ya remember, during the war between us, how ya would always see me on the battle field after our fights?" I asked looking at the floor.

"Yea, I remember. But what does this have to do with that? I thought you were collecting things to send to soldier's families."

"No. I was lookin for anyone who could be saved, and who was forgotten. I would save them no matter what, so they could return to another day. I think my stubbornness comes from that war. I won't let anyone die if they don't deserve to." I said looking my twin in the face. He looked at me and smiled. I reached up and adjusted his glasses.

"Hey, ya shouldn't let Texas fall so crookedly. Ya know how that makes 'im." I said laughing a little. He chuckled. Even though we are two separate beings, we are still the same country. He is the northern half. And I am the southern half. During the war we both fought bitterly, but I remained. I am not as strong as I used to be, not that I was ever really strong… I support my brothers when I need to, and I hate to choose sides between them. America has Nantucket and Texas portrayed on his face with his glasses and his hair. I have nothing. I used to have Texas, but when he beat me, I lost it. Though, occasionally Alaska and Hawaii appear in my eyes. They are disconnected from the rest of the continental US and I am as well.

I am like Prussia. I am a dissolved country, but I remain because people remember me. The talk of the civil war is always up for discussion in the south. A lot of the nation used to mistake me for Neyo America, but she is much more preppy than I am. I don't attend summits, and I don't participate in anything more than I have to. I am only here because Finland and Sweden asked me to come. I sighed, I wanted to leave. But I couldn't.

"Hey, Confederate, now that you are here, you should pick a human name, the rest of us have."

"Human name? Why?"

"Because here, we are human. We aren't nations. Here, this is a list of everyone's human name. Just put yours at the bottom." I looked it over. _Lovino and Feliciano Vargas, Ludwig and Gilbert Bildeschmit, Francis Bonfey, Ivan Bragsinski, Wang Yao, Kiku Honda,_ _Arthur Kirkland, Matthew Williams, Alfred F. Jones, and Antonio… however ya pronounce that last name._ I read. I dislike the Spanish names, I can never pronounce them. I looked at them again. Hmm… I wished I knew the names of the rest of the nations… but, I wonder what mine should be… I took out my pen and quickly signed the first name that came to my mind. I took the paper and pinned it back up. I went to the bathroom. I needed a hot bath. I closed the curtain and ran the water. I could hear murmuring outside. I strained my ears to listen.

"Ha! Look at this, Confederate thought up a pretty good name, what do you think Arthur?"

"Hm? Annalee K.W. Jones. Well, it is a nice name."

"Yea, but she picked my last name!"

"Actually, if you think about it, she used all three of our last names."

"Huh?"

"Well, her name is Annalee K. W. Jones. The K. could stand for Kirkland, and the W. could stand for Williams."

"Huh… Well… Umm… at lease she spelled out my name!" I shook my head. Was this all a big competition to him? I was glad that no one found my name odd… people usually do… I sighed and sunk into the hot water.

"Hey Confederate!" America yelled at me as I walked out of the bathroom drying my hair.

"Hm?"

"Say your name!"

"Why?"

"Please?"

"Fine. Annalee K.W. Jones."

"Gha! It sounds cooler when you say it! That's not fair!" He cried. I shook my head and walked over to the beds. Feliciano and Lovino were awake.

"How are y'all feelin?"

"Alright, I suppose. They said that you were the one that saved me." Feliciano said. I nodded.

"Thank you. I thought I was lost in the dark…" Feliciano said grabbing my arm and pulling me onto the bed to hug me.

"I-It was nothin. I just didn't want anyone to go 'bout dyin'…" I said trying to get away.

"And you? How are you doin, Lovino?" I asked. He huffed and turned away from me. I sighed. I guess that was a fine. I stood up and stretched. I ached for some reason. I walked over to the group in the kitchen.

"Hey, any of y'all willin to take me to the annex? I wanna see what's there myself." I asked. No was going to volunteer. I snorted.

"Fine. Cower up here like frightened rabbits. But remember this, even the most skilled in hiding gets found eventually." I said before grabbing my pack and walking to the stairs and out the door. I was down the stairs and through the hall before I realized that I had been followed. I turned around with a knife drawn.

"Whoa! Easy with that knife sis."

"Damn it! Don't sneak up on me!" I yelled at Alfred who let go of my wrist.

"Well you shouldn't storm out alone. It's dangerous." I sighed and walked through the door. I could hear him behind me.

"Hey, you should be more careful about where you're going. After all what kind of hero would I be if I let my sister get hurt by some kind of creature—" I turned and pinched his lips shut.

"Every time ya say something ya give away our position. Now keep yer trap shut, or I will staple yer lips together. Are we on the same page?" I threatened him. His eyes widened and he nodded. He knew I would. I rubber cemented his hand to a wall a few years ago. We continued on and heard something. We both pressed against a wall and listened. It was some kind of language, but I didn't know it, it sounded primitive.

I pulled a small mirror out of my pack. It was attached to an extending rod so I could see what I needed to while keeping safe. I extended it and placed it near the ground and looked around the corner with it. There were dozens of those things. There was an image floating in midair of Feliciano. I looked at Alfred, he had the same look. I pulled the mirror back and placed it back. He crept out, or tried to. Alfred's jacket caught something and there was a loud crash. My eyes widened, as did his. The things caught sight of us.

"Shit! Come on Al!" I yelled pulling him up and taking off up the stairs. We raced to the safe room, those things right behind us. I pulled Alfred in and slammed the door. We listened as those things came in the door. They didn't know the iron door was there so we knew we were safe. When we heard the door close we went up the stairs.

"Alfred! Annalee! Are you two okay!?" Matthew exclaimed running over to us.

"Those things are everywhere. They are going to try to get Italy." America said holding on to Matthew for support.

"N- Not j-just Italy." I panted. Everyone looked at me.

"Who else? Romano?" Spain asked looking at the bed.

"No," I said standing up, "You America." I said looking my brother in the face.

"Me? Why me?"

"I don't know, but I caught a glimpse as I was putting the mirror up."

"Well what do we do? We can't let America or Italy die." England said pacing. I nodded and looked down in thought. I brushed my hair out of my eyes, and then it hit me.

"America… needs to be protected just as much as Italy… but I don't." I said looking up.

"What do you mean?"

"France, can you cut my hair to look like Alfred's?"

"Oi, but I don't see how this is going to help…" He said with a nod. I grinned.

"You'll see." I said handing him a pair of scissors.

"Great job France!" I said looking in the mirror. I looked like my twin, without glasses. I had changed my own clothing to look like his as well. I walked into the main room from the bathroom.

"C-Confederate! You look—"

"Great right?" I asked looking my twin in the face. I had even adjusted my voice to sound like him and controlled my southern accent.

"It's kind of creepy." Prussia muttered.

"The only thing I'm missing is glasses." I said running my hand across the bridge of my nose.

"Do either of you have an extra pair?" I asked looking at my brothers. They shook their heads. America pulled his off.

"Here. I don't like the idea of you going in my place, but if it will help…" He said handing them to me. I put them on and my own vision cleared up. Ever since the war I had not been able to see but a few feet in front of me. I blinked a few times and smiled at him. I walked a few feet away from him and drew a circle on the floor with runes.

"Arthur, when I leave to room, step in to this circle. You will get most of my magic and you will know what is happening around me." I said looking up at him. He nodded. He knew I was not planning on coming back alive. I picked up my pack and pulled out my pistol and several clips. I tossed the bag at Prussia and Germany.

"You should find some good weapons in there. Feel free to check out all of the pockets." I said pointing to the bag. I took a breath and walked to the stairs. I stopped and turned around.

"I will try to find the front door key and will bring it back here as soon as I can." I said to everyone. They nodded. I sighed, this would be the last time I saw any of them. I stuffed my hands into the jacket pockets and went out of the door. I could feel the sap as Arthur stepped into the circle. I knew he could see and hear everything now. I took a breath and went to the annex. The stairs seemed to never end. I got to the bottom and began to look for the things. I found them in the same spot as last time.

But I was alone and couldn't take all of them at once. I picked up a large piece of wall and threw it as far as I could. It made quite the racket and I threw my voice to sound like panicked yelling. They all took off after nothing. I slipped in and searched for the key. I found it after a few moments and sighed. Maybe I had a chance. I took off towards the door. But they had seen me. They screeched what seemed to be the word 'Victim' and took off after me.

"Shit!" I yelled scrambling up the never ending steps. I finally reached the top and began to run for the stairs but they grabbed me. I yelled as one bit into my shoulder. I threw it off and grabbed my pistol taking out several with head shots. I stumbled backwards trying to get up the stairs.

"Confed—" Someone began.

"Get back in the fucking room!" I yelled back. I continued to fire off my gun. Replacing clip after clip and getting injured time and time again. I finally ran out with one thing left. I was breathing heavily. My heart was pounding trying to keep blood in me, when so much was pouring from my wounds. I went after it, pulling the knife from the sheath at my back. We fought for what seemed like ages until it uttered a wail and disappeared. I shuddered, I was exhausted, I finally collapsed into a pool of my own blood. I heard foot fall on the stairs.

"Confederate! Oh no… No! Sis!" I heard. I couldn't move, but I felt myself being lifted.

"A-Ame..ric..a…?" I managed out. He nodded, I knew he couldn't see. I reached up a trembling hand and pulled off the glasses and gave them back to him. My world went fuzzy again but I could make out the shapes of Canada and England as well. I reached into the pocked of my jacket and produced the key.

"G-Get out. Y-you c-can't h-help m-me." I stuttered out. I felt someone's warm hand on my face.

"You're freezing. The blood loss." Someone said I couldn't differentiate faces or voices anymore.

"G-go. G-get out." I repeated.

"No! We aren't leaving without you!" I heard someone say.

"GO! Get out and leave me here! While you still fucking can, get out all of you!" I yelled summoning what strength I had left. I could feel the warmth leaving my body.

"Please…" I whispered, I could feel tears on my cheeks, "Go." I felt America lay me down. I could hear everyone walk to the door and unlock it. Then I heard it slam behind them. I also heard a wail come from the other side. I closed my eyes. The deep black was rising up. I would meet it soon.

_I'm sorry Union. You will have to continue the fight on your own. You won the war and my heart brother, but in the end, you won my life as well. Because I was always willing to die for you._

_A year has passed and I still feel the emptiness left in my heart after Confederate's death. I put the plaque up in my home dedicating it to her so I would never forget. But I wish we could have saved her._ America thought looking out of the window of the world meeting. It was the day Confederate died. All of the nations agreed to go to the mansion and pay respects to her. They just had to wait until the end of the meeting.

The mansion looked the same. It was still so ominous. They all walked past the fence and up to the door. One by one they laid bouquets of flowers at the door. Each one styled to show the nation who placed it there. America laid his down last. It was red white and blue roses, and he had put a small Confederate flag in it just for his sister. They began to walk away and looked back. They saw Confederate standing in one of the windows looking at them. She had a smile on her face. It was her before her plan. They watched as she morphed into the America look alike, she was still smiling. Then they saw something reach out of the black and grab her. Then blood was in the window. They all flinched at the sight. Words were formed out of the blood.

_Thank you for releasing me_

All of the nations got cold chills and walked out of the gate. Running behind there was a small girl the size of a new nation in an oversized white dress, laughing and calling for someone who wasn't there to try and catch her. She reached the gate and disappeared, though all of the nations still heard her giggling.

"W-Was that Confederate?" England asked looking at America and Canada. They both nodded.

"Her soul has been freed. Who knows what will happen next." Canada said watching the now clean windows. America looked down, then to the rest on the nations.

"I think that no matter where she ends up, we will know it is her. She was always the one who made herself known. I trust that maybe one day in the future I will see my sister again. I fact, I know I will." He said turning to the sunset. The rest of the nations looked as well and briefly saw an apparition of Confederate standing in the distance, like a soldier awaiting orders to protect. America smiled. It was the same stance she had on the battle field during the war.

The others began to leave. America lingered on for a few moments watching to apparition. It shifter into the small form the he recognized from his childhood.

"Onii-chan! I can't wait to see you again soon!" The voice rang in his ears. She had said that when he went to live with England… He smiled at the image as it disappeared. He knew he would see her again, even if it was not as a nation, even if it was after he dissolved, he would see his beautiful sister again. And next time, he wasn't going to be mean to her.


End file.
